The Fire Nation
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: At Fire Nation school Aang meets a freind who is the late Admiral Zhao's son
1. Chapter 1

My first Avatar; The Last Airbender story.

(This takes place while Aang is in Fire Nation School.)

The Fire Nation School

Chapter 1; The Headband

It was another day at Fire Nation school, until a new kid was brought in by the town authorities.

(Teacher) "Oh, is this a new mind ready for molding."

The kid taps his head with his hand, and says "That's right, let the molding begin."

The teacher, walked over to him, and said with a surprised look on her face "Wait a minute, your not from the Fire Nation. Clearly your from the colonies."

(Kid) "Yeah the colonies of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

(Teacher) "Your edicut is terrible. In the home land we bow to our elders like so."

She then put her finger on her chin, and the boy said "Sorry ma'am.", and copied.

She then pointed to his hood saying "And we don't where head coverings in doors."

(Kid) Umh, I have a scar, it's really embarrassing."

(Teacher) "Very well, what is your name, or should we just call you Mannerless Colony Slob."

The boy giggled, and replied "Just slob is fine, or uh Kuzon."

The bells rang letting school out, and kids exited out.

Kuzon is spotted with a monkey by a girl named Ungie. They were talking, and quickly interrupted by the school bully.

(Bully) "Ungie you don't have to babysit the new kid."

(Kuzon) "Wow, you must be one of those popular kids I've been hereing about."

(Bully) "That's right, now listen friend. I know your from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly, Ungie is my girlfriend, and don't forget it."

As the bully walked off, Kuzon said "It was nice meeting you."

A different kid walks up to him, and says "Wow, he didn't beat you up, not even a little."

Kuzon turned his head "I guess I'm just lucky."

The kid said "I'm Meng Khouy, wanna come over to my house Kuzon."

Kuzon said "I'd love to.", and followed Meng.

A great episode was "The Headband", and a great series was Avatar; The Last Airbender.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with a hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Meng Khouy

It was after school, and Kuzon was invited over Meng's house.

They arrived, and the house was a giant fancy one.

(Kuzon) "Wow, this house is fancy, where is your parents."

(Meng) "My father is dead, and my mother is working at the meat store."

(Kuzon) "Oh OK, so what do you want to do."

(Meng) "I just wanted to talk with you, and I know your obviously not very popular, so I thought we can be friends."

(Kuzon) "Sure Meng, but I can't stay long though."

Kuzon lifted his headband, and scratched his forehead.

(Meng) "What's that under your headband?"

(Kuzon) "What, nothing, I got to go."

Meng tackled Kuzon to the ground, and ripped his headband off, and saw the blue arrow on his head.

(MENG) "Your the Avatar aren't you."

In a slight hesitant voice he admitted "yes I'm Avatar Aang."

(Meng) "You killed my father. My real name is Kenoy Zhao, and my father was Admiral Zhao."

Kenoy ignited himself in flames saying "I have the right to turn into Firlord Ozai for what you did to my father. He should burn you to a crisp, and rape your burnt corps."

(Aang) "Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry for killing Zhao. But understand he wasn't being good, he was trying to destroy the moon."

(Kenoy) "Is your apology going to bring my father back, is it?"

(Aang) "No, it isn't, please don't kill me."

(Kenoy) "If you think you should live, then give me something worthy enough to spare your life, and keep your secret."

Aang dropped two gold pieces in front of Kenoy's feet.

(Kenoy) "It isn't enough for me, but whatever, get out of my sight."

Aang quickly ran out of the Admiral's house.

(Author to Readers)

Kuzon and Meng revealed their real names to each other. Kuzon is Avatar Aang, and Meng is the son of the great Admiral Zhao, and his real name is Kenoy Zhao.

Add me on Facebook, name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with a hat, red blindfold, and tank top


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Kuzon's Fight

It was Kuzon's second day at Fire Nation School, and he sat next to Meng.

(Teacher) "Good morning class, recite the Fire Nation oath."

Everyone was correctly doing so, however, Kuzon had no idea on what was happening "Firelord, forefathers, be firebenders, my firelord, bla bla bla bla."

The teacher angrily slammed her hand on the desk saying "Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we will begin with a pop quiz on our march of civilization."

A loud moan came from the class, as the teacher asked questions.

(Teacher) "Question 1, what year did firelord Sozin battle the Air Nation army? Kuzon?"

(Kuzon) "Is that a trick question. The air nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush."

Meng looked over to Kuzon in disbelief once more.

(Teacher) "Well, I don't know how you could possibly know more than our national history book, unless you were there 100 years ago."

Kuzon rubbed his head, and said "I'll just write down my best guess."

Meng whispered the answer to him, so he could write.

School has let out, and Ungie approaches Kuzon.

(Ungie) "Hi Kuzon, I really liked that crazy dance you were doing."

(Kuzon) "Thanks Ungie, I could show it to you again if you'd like."

Suddenly the bully shots fire in front of Kuzon.

(Bully) "What'd you say, colony trash. Your gonna show her something."

(Kuzon) "Just some dance movements."

(Bully) "Nobody shows my Ungie anything. Especially movements."

The bully swings with a right, but Kuzon ducked under it. He tries again, and almost falls on his face.

After several attempts, Kuzon kicks him away. Stumbling the bully grabs a rock, and swings.

However, Kuzon ducks again, and this time Meng caught something.

HE saw Kuzon airbend the bully, making him fall.

A large man approaches the fallen student, and says "Picking fights on your second day. We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

With a frightened look, Kuzon says "Parents but."

The man yelled "Don't be late."

(Author to Readers)

Kuzon, or Aang gets in trouble for fighting with the bully. Sokka makes Aang drop out of the school, and now he is looking for a Firebending teacher in Chapter 4.

Add me on Facebook, name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The Firebending Teacher

Aang, Sokka, and Katara got back from the Headmaster's office.

(Sokka) "That settles it, no more school for you young man."

(Aang) "I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka, you get to be normal all the time."

Toph let out a loud laugh.

(Aang) "Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation, and if we wanna change this place for the better, then we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

(Sokka) "Aang I'm going to tell you a way on how you can start changing this place. First you can find a Firebending Teacher."

(Aang) "Where I'm I going to find someone who can teach me Firebending. We may be in the Fire Nation, but that doesn't mean I'll find a teacher. Besides they might discover that I'm the avatar."

(Sokka) "This place is filled with Firebenders, so just tell them that your parents couldn't teach you how to Firebend, and maybe they'll teach you. The people here may be mean, but it's worth a try."

Aang stood up, and walked off in search of a Firebending teacher.

He decided to go to the Zhao's place. He knocked on the door, which was answered by a beautiful woman in a Fire Nation outfit.

(Aang) "You must be Mrs. Zhao."

Aang bowed to her, and smiled.

(Mrs. Zhao) "Oh, you must KENOY's friends. Hold on, I'll fetch him."

The lady had a calm voice, just like Zuko's Mom, and when she walked away, she was quiet as a mouse.

Aang waited for a few seconds until she returned.

(Mrs. Zhao) "He said it's OK for you to come up to his room. I'm preparing supper if you'd like to stay."

(Aang) "Sure Mrs. Zhao, thank you."

Aang walked Kenoy's room, and opened the door.

(KENOY) "What is it now, feelthy trash."

(Aang) "I need to find a Firebending teacher, and when you engulfed yourself in flames, I immediately knew you were a bender. I was wondering if you could teach me Firebending?"

(KENOY) "Teach the one who killed my father? What is wrong with you."

(Aang) "I know your on Firelord Ozai's side of the war, but I'll give you whatever you want. I remember you telling me that the two gold pieces weren't enough. I just want you to know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you teach me Firebending."

(Kenoy) "You just don't get it Aang. When I tell you know, it means no. Come into my room, so we can talk this over more."

Aang walked into the room, and sat on the bed next to Zhao.

(Aang) "Your my only hope Kenoy. Please teach me Firebending."

Kenoy's mother opened the door, and said "Kenoy, something has come up at work and I must come in. Supper is on the table, and I must be gone for the hole night."

She shut the door, and left the house.

Zhao moved closer to Aang, and grabbed his shoulders.

(Kenoy) "You said you'd do anything for me to teach you? Anything at all?"

Aang softly said "Yes anything."

(Kenoy) "Very well. It appears we have the house to ourselves for the hole night, so lets make a deal."

(Author to Readers)

Aang has left the Fire Nation school, and is looking for a teacher. He possibly convinced Zhao to be the teacher, but what is the deal Zhao wants to make.

Check out my profile page for polls, follow me links, and other stories you may be interested inddme links, and other stories you may be interested in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

The Deal

It was 6 M.M., and Zhao and Aang were in the room.

The room was quiet, everything felt still, and Zhao was so close to Aang that he could feel Aang's warm breath on his lips.

(Aang) "What do you want Kennoy."

(Kennoy) "My father, the great Admiral Zhao, dreamed of capturing and torturing you, but I don't want to torture you."

(Aang) "So will you teache me?"

(Zhao) "You killed my father, and I should not teach you. You said you'd do anything, right?"

Aang's voice his quiet, like a whisper "Yes, I will."

Zhao pushed his shoulders down to the matriss, and now Zhao was ontop of Aang, and Aang is pinned to the bed.

(Zhao) "Your a beautiful little boy Avatar Aang."

(Aang) "Your so close to me, I can feel the boneer in your pants."

(Zhao) "Will you let me fuck you?"

Aang started squirming and pushing Zhao off screaming "NO! NO! NO!"

Zhao slammed him against the bed, and handcuffed the monk.

(Aang) "No, please don't do this to me! Zhao no please! I'll do anything but this."

(Zhao) "Shut your mouth Avatar. I'll do what to you, and unlike my father, I'll really torture you."

He then duck-taped Aang's mouth, so he couldn't Airbend out of it.

He then pulled off his head covering, exposing his arrow.

Zhao slightly removed the tape, and asked "Do you change your mind Aang?"

(Aang) "Since I have no choice, then yes I will."

Zhao removed the cuffs, and tape.

Aang pulled the Admiral's boy in for a kiss, and Zhao was loving the boy's smooth skin, and warm genttle kiss.

Zhao felt Aang's mouth slightly open, and his tongue tapped Zhao's lips.

(Zhao thinking) "Wow, the Avatar is a little freak. He is a sweet little boy, and I shouldn't be doing this."

Zhao invited his tongue in, and sucked Aang's tongue dry. Aang had his arms wrapped around Zhao's head, and that is when it got crazy.

Zhao pushed Aang away, and started taking off the Fire Nation robe, and Aang was laying there in his underwear.

(Aang) "Leave the lights on."

He pulled down Aang's red Speedos, and he saw that Aang had a little boneer.

His thighs were medium sized, and his penis was a normal sized child's dick.

(Aang) "Now it's your turn to take off your clothes."

Zhao took off his suit, and Aang was surprised at what he saw.

Zhao had big muscular thighs, and a fat dick.

(Zhao) "OK little boy, you ready to be pulverised."

Aang spoke in a quiet whisper "I'm spending the night. Send a messenger hawk to my friends."

Zhao sent a hawk, and came back to Aang.

He turned Aang on to his stomach, and rubbed his butt.

Zhao opened Aang's cheeks, and inserted his penis.

Aang started to breathing heavily as Zhao layed ontop of him, and had his lips on his bald head.

Aang turned his head, and Zhao kissed the boy's smooth lips.

Aang rested his head on the pillow, and Zhao started moving back and forth genttley.

(Zhao) "You like that Avatar."

(Aang) "Yes."

Aang's butt was a thick butt, and Zhao loved it. He started slamming his hips, and when hit you'd hear a clapping sound."

Aang was moaning in a high-pitched voice "Uhh yeah, oh daddy, oh Zhao."

1 hour has past, and it is 7 P.M. Both boys are sweating, and Aang is just taking it like a strong Avatar.

Zhao slaps Aang's left cheek with his hand, and started slamming him real hard.

(Zhao) "Let me get it. Come on baby, give me that little booty. Give me that little booty. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH, FUCK YEAH AVATAR!"

Aang was out of breath, and Zhao has busted a big nut in the Avatar's ass.

(Zhao) "You hungry, my Mom made some dinner."

(Aang) "Yeah, and I'm still staying here all night."

(Zhao) "Sure, say hello to your new Firebending Teacher."

(Aang) "Hello Sefu Zhao, and hello Butt Buddy Zhao. Your my new teacher, and my sex partner."

(Zhao) "All go get the food, do you want another nut in your butt."

(Aang) "Yes."

Zhao tackled Aang to the matriss, and started ramming Aang's butthole.

He busts a nut after 12-minutes.

(Author to Readers)

The son of Admiral Zhao, Kennoy Zhao, had struck a deal with Avatar Aang.

He made love to the 12-year old child, and is now his new Firebending Teacher.

Check out my profile page for other stories you might be interested in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

First Instruction

Zhao woke up next to Aang, who was still sleeping. He rubbed Aang's head, and he awoke. Zhao removed the blanket, and jumped out of the bed.

Zhao put on his robe, and tossed Aang his school uniform.

(Zhao) "Hurry up, because my mother will be back any minute. She'll be alright with you spending the night, but at least be dressed to leave."

Aang stretched, and rested his head. He slowly stood up, and put on his uniform.

(Zhao) "It was a long night for you huh?"

Aang quietly said "Yeah it was", as he walked into the bathroom.

Zhao went to the living room, and sat on the couch. He looked up to the picture of his father, Admiral Zhao, holding him when he was a baby. He was regretting what he had did with Aang in return to be his Firebending teacher, and was sure that his father would never agree, nor forgive him if he were still alive.

Aang walked into the living room, and sat next to Zhao.

(Aang) "What ya doin?"

(Zhao) "Nothing, just staring at a picture of my father. We can start heading out to school in 10-minutes."

(Aang) "I know you know how old I am, but when he disrobed you had some muscular body parts, so how old are you?"

(Zhao) "I'm 15, and your 12 right."

(Aang) "Yep, 3 years apart isn't anything to worry about. I'm not going to school today, because my friends said."

Zhao interrupted him, "Don't worry, I sent a hawk telling them that I'll watch over you."

(Aang) "When are you going to teach me Firebending?"

(Zhao) "There are classes for it at school, and since I'm a bit advanced, I'll teach you what I know."

The door opened, and Zhao's mother entered. She saw Aang on the couch, and smiled.

(Mother) "Good morning son, and good morning Avatar."

Aang was shocked, and neither him or Zhao noticed that he forgot his head covering.

(Mom) "Your secret is safe with me. I don't agree with this senseless war, and I hope my son teaches you Firebending."

(Zhao) "I will mother."

As soon as they found the headband, the two boys went to school. They have arrived to their home room class, and the teacher asks to speak with Zhao.

(Teacher) "Today is a great day Kenoy Zhao. Firelord Ozai wishes to speak with you, so we are sending to the Firelord's palace."

Zhao couldn't help feeling nervous, as if Ozai knew what he did with Aang, but he assured himself that there is no way he could have.

(Zhao) "Great, I can't wait to meet him."

After taking attendance, she dismissed Kenoy Zhao.

The ride was at least an hour, which was a hour of terrible feelings. Zhao was scared for his life, but kept thinking that Ozai would let him drop out of school, and join the Fire Nation Army.

He arrived to Ozai's palace, and was escorted to Ozai's throne room.

(Ozai) "Hello Kenoy Zhao."

Zhao bowed, and said "Hello Firelord Ozai."

(Ozai) "How is school going?"

(Zhao) "It is going well, I have good grades in all of my classes."

(Ozai) "Excellent, I know your secret."

Zhao clenched his chest, and said "Secret?"

(Ozai) "I know that the Avatar killed your father, and you want revenge on him. I'm allowing you to get out of school, and join the Fire Nation Army. You will receive the rank your father had when he died, you will be Admiral Kenoy Zhao."

(Zhao) "Thank you Firelord Ozai, I greatly appreciate what you are doing for me."

(Ozai) "When I said I knew your secret, I noticed you cowering in fear. I know you your hiding something Kenoy, so now tell me what it is."

(Zhao) "I was nervous, because I was afraid that I would be forced to duel you. I do not have a secret."

(Ozai) "If you have an ounce of loyalty, then you would admit your treason."

(Zhao) "I have no secret Mr. Ozai."

(Ozai) "You found the Avatar, and had sexual intercourse with him. Your father had planted cameras throughout the house, because of an assassination attempt earlier in his life. Your treason is betraying your nation for a 12-year old's anus, and you'll pay for it."

Ozai shot fire from under Kenoy, which fried Kenoy to a crisp.

(Ozai) "Consider yourself lucky Kenoy. Treason was never paid off that quickly."

(Author to Readers)

That is it for this story, and if you have any questions, or comments, please review.

Also, add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
